Insanity
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: A KILLING STALKING FANFIC!. Rated T for Triggers! Sangwoo leaves Yoon Bum in the house alone and even lets him know when hell be back to test his loyalty but the result is not what he expected.


"Bum I'm going out." Sangwoo said from the hallway but got no reply. Suspicious that Bum had tried something while he was in the basement, Sangwoo went to the kitchen not realizing he was holding his breath. Upon entrance he let out a sigh of what seemed like relief to see his captive fast asleep on the old creaky table. It seemed like he had hoped that the scrawny pale guy was not doing anything that would disappoint him. He went up and rubbed his hair that was as silky as silken sheets causing the male to open his eyes. Around his eyes he had deep dark shadows that said he had not been sleeping, however the chilling part where the eyes themselves. Dull grey eyes devoid of any sign of life and only despair and chaos flashed in them. Sangwoo took note of the sight deciding to pick up some sleeping pills for him later. He knew that Bum was having night terrors and wished there was more he could do….he didn't know why Bum was suffering with this however his pride refused to let him consider the possibility that it was he who was causing Bums night terrors.. "I'm heading out for a few hours" he said with what sounded like genuine gentleness but Bum didn't know if he should trust it. Sangwoo continued "So I need you to go to the basement until I get back" He didn't know it but Sangwoo was scared that Bum would try to leave...not because he would never see him again no he would be caught immediately but because if he did try then he wouldn't be able to help it if he killed him.

Yoon Bum didn't say anything his eyes glancing down upset.

"Are you mad at me?" Sangwoo asked but still received no answer.

"You know what the basements probably damp. Take care of the house while I'm out." he said standing up ruffling the male's hair again. "Just remember don't cross that line" he said deadly in order to instill fear in Bum so he doesn't do it.

However Bum still didn't really respond so Sangwoo chalked it up to the fact Yoon Bum was still half asleep which in truth he was. And to only prove Sangwoos theory Bum yawned closing his eyes.

"I'll be in at 7pm" he said kissing his captive before leaving.

''I wonder if he'll do it today" Sangwoo thought exiting the house e sitting on his porch. He didn't exactly lie to him since he did go out he just didn't mention he was just going to sit on the porch outside listening to music.

Yoon Bum woke at around 6:30 glancing at the clock. "30 minutes." was what he whispered out as he seriously debated leaving. He slid out his chair and started to crawl towards the door when he got over the threshold separating the kitchen and hallway he gasped feeling a knife at his throat before it was sliced. Bum gasped shaking his head. It was just an illusion. He crawled right up to the door his hand on the knob "lets go back?" he thought but he didn't turn the handle instead he let his hand slacken before letting go looking down. He thought he heard someone behind him. "Not going out? But you passed the line already" Came a sarcastic voice. "Maybe you have nowhere to go" Sangwoo said kneeling next to him "no wait you have a very loving family don't you. You have that uncle of yours he even has his bed ready for you" Sangwoo was right in his ear. Bums eyes widened seeing his uncle doing those things to him….he felt so disgusting and violated. That was the true reason he had began to slit his wrist...to get away from the abuse at home and the heartache he had for Sangwoo. He slid from the door completely. "So what are you going to do?" Sangwoo asked hugging him from behind. He began thinking of all the kind things Sangwoo has done for him and started crying. "Sangwoo I'm sorry….I love you"

"It's too late for that now you already crossed the line" He smirked slicing his throat before cooing "I love you too"

Sangwoo was sitting on the porch his music low waiting when suddenly he heard a bloodcurdling shriek coming from inside the house. It sounded like Bum when he has a night terror and so he got up knowing his experiment would have to wait. Sangwoo went inside hearing words being screamed "NO MORE NO MORE PLEASE NO MORE" He was in the hall and looked up to Bum in the kitchen and was instantly froze. Bum had the knife he usually cooked with in his hands repeatedly stabbing his chest. Is wasn't till Bum was too weak to continue stabbing himself that the knife clattered to the floor. The noise shook Sangwoo from his daze and he ran to Bum picking him up "BULLSHIT YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO KILL YOURSELF ONLY IM SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU" he screamed at him getting his medical supplies and started to treat his wounds. However it wasn't enough and slowly Yoon Bum passed away his last words "I love you Sangwoo" when the body fell lifeless in his arms Sangwoo screamed in rage wrapping his hands around Bums neck and started to strangle "DAMN IT I'LL KILL YOU BUM YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME" He suddenly looked down and began laughing at his sudden erection. "I'm going to hunt you down Bum and kill you in the afterlife" Sangwoo said like a mad man picking up the kitchen knife bum used and was about to stab himself in order to do as he promised but someone grabbed him and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by policeman.

"Sangwoo you're under arrest for murder" The cop he met earlier said coming out and cuffing him and taking him to the cop car. Sangwoo was ok with the whole ordeal believing he would be given the death penalty so he could hunt bum...however after trial he was deemed insane and put in an asylum and was prevented from killing himself early. I'm coming for you bum when I get out of here" was Sangwoo final scream before being shut in.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Hi yall yeah sorry i wrote this for myself haha


End file.
